


Eventually

by lionessvalenti



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Frigga goes to Earth to visit her old friend.
Relationships: Ancient One/Frigga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Eventually

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



"It's nice of you to join us mere mortals."  
Frigga laughed. "Is that what you are? Mortal?"  
"I'm still human." Ancient One took a sip of the mead Frigga had brought from Asgard. "That hasn't changed."  
Frigga reached out and tapped the pendant around the Ancient One's neck. "Time reaches us all, eventually."  
"Eventually," Ancient One agreed. "Did you come here to discuss lifespans?"  
Frigga smiled and ran her hand over the top of the Ancient One's smooth head. "Decidedly not, my friend."  
The Ancient One leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Frigga's mouth. "Good."


End file.
